A Long Way From Home
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: After a car accident Tamsin must care for her little half sister Riley, but that also means leaving her love behind. Will a tragedy bring them together again or tear them apart for good? AU. 2 part story. Rated T as a precaution for part two. Valkubus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys its been a while. Hope you like this fic. This is going to be two parts and this is part one. xoxo- Ash

Sunlight streamed through the window causing a sleepy blonde to begin to stir. I can't believe its her 4th birthday already, where have these last 2 years gone? Tamsin laid there tangled in the sheets thinking to herself. Suddenly she heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall and immediately closed her eyes to pretend she was still asleep.

"Oomph! Tamsin quietly groaned as she felt the little body land on top of her.

"Sissy! Hey sissy wake up." The tiny blonde was not amused that her big sister wasn't up and ready for the day yet. Tamsin continued to pretend to sleeping as Riley started to shake her shoulders. "Hey sissy guess what day it is! WAKE UP!" Tamsin smirked knowing that her little sister was getting more frustrated by the second. "Tammy, is you okay?" When Riley still didn't receive any reaction, she began to cry. Tamsin immediately reacted and scooped her little sister up into a big hug. "Shush, Its okay Riles. I was only kidding."

"Sissy, you so mean!" The little blonde choked out between sniffles.

"I said I was sorry baby. Please don't be mad at me."

"I not mad. Sissy guess what day it is!?"

"Umm, let me see, its definitely Saturday." Tamsin said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"No sissy, its my birthday!"

"Is it really? How old are you now? Like 30 right?"

"Tammy, I is 4 now remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right squirt. Can you show me how many that is?"

Riley proudly raised 4 fingers in the air.

"How did you get to be so smart Riles?"

"You teached me sissy!"

Tamsin giggled and hugged her baby sister again. "What do you want to do today, sweetie?"

"Beach! Pwease..." Riley started jumping up and down on the bed, while giggling hysterically.

Tamsin couldn't resist the little girl as she grabbed her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "As you wish, sweetie. Happy Birthday, I love you!"

Riley tried with all her might to drag Tamsin out of bed. 'Sissy, I hungry."

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

"I want cake and ice cream!" The little girl yelled as she pulled herself up onto her chair at the table.

"Ah, ah. I don't think so. It may be your birthday but that is not a very good breakfast. Try again"

Riley pouted but finally decided, "I want big waffle with stwawbewwies and whipped cweam."

"Are you sure you can eat such a big waffle all by yourself?"

"Yes I big girl now, almost as big as you Tam Tam."

Tamsin laughed as she gathered the supplies and began cooking breakfast. Riley was covered in syrup by the time she was done eating but managed to eat most of her waffle. She jumped down from the table before Tamsin could clean her face and hands and started to run into the living room.

"Stop right there! Don't you dare touch anything. Come here so I can clean you off." Tamsin chased her into the other room before she abruptly stopped and gave Tamsin a weird look. "What's wrong Riles?"

"I feel bad sissy, my face feels weird and my back hurt."

Right before her eyes Tamsin's little sisters face became dark and sunken looking, while a small pair of white wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

She knew this day would be coming soon if it ever came at all.

Tamsin knew if her baby sister was Fae that her powers would emerge around this age. Riley and Tamsin shared the same mother but different fathers. Riley's dad was Griffin and it was anyone's guess as to what powers she would take on. There was also a chance she could be human, but Tamsin wasn't very worried about that happening. After her parents died in a car crash, Tamsin decided to move to Hawaii to raise her where they had wanted her to grow up. The decision to uproot her own life was not an easy one, as her and her fiance lived 4600 miles away. After much discussion, they had decided that they would break off their engagement and Tamsin would take care of Riley. As much as they wanted to stay together, they knew the distance would break them up anyway. Her ex had finally found her family and she wasn't ready to leave that yet.

'Hey baby, you are okay. Remember how we have been talking about how you could be getting powers soon? Well it looks like that is happening today."

"I'm scared Tammy, it hurts."

"I know honey come here, lets look in the mirror together okay? Look at you, a little Valkyrie."

"Tammy I look scary, I no like it."

"Look at how pretty your wings are, you know they kind of look like mine."

"Sissy, you a val-ka-ree too? Can I see yous wings? Riley was overwhelmed with emotions and her lip started to quiver.

Tamsin brought out her wings and wrapped them around the little Valkyrie. "Yous wings are big, Tammy. I want my face to be okay. Is it gonna be okay?"

Tamsin decided it was better to show her little sister how to change her face, so she turned toward her and went full on Valkyrie.

"Sissy, I look like you. Maybe its not so scary."

"No its not scary, sweetie. If you want to bring your face back to normal, you going to have to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Take deep breaths honey."

Riley's face started faded back to normal and her wings retracted. Tamsin also went back to normal and picked up her little sister.

"You and me are going start practicing that everyday okay? I'm going to teach you all about being a Valkyrie."

"Yay! Beach now?"

"Let's get you cleaned up and we will go."

Tamsin and Riley walked hand in hand down the street to the beach. Tamsin set up the blanket and laid down watching her sister play in the sand about 10 feet away. After a little while, Tamsin's phone rang, she didn't know the number but the area code was from the city she used to live in so she answered it.

"Hey, Tamsin."

Tamsin couldn't speak for a moment, she hadn't heard from Bo in over a year. Why was she calling her now? She stared out into the horizon wondering what she was calling about.

"Hi, Succubus."

"I know this is kind of out of the blue but I remembered it is Riley's birthday today and I wanted to wish her a Happy Birthday. I also wanted to tell you that I miss you."

"I, uh, I miss you too." Tamsin sighed.

It got quiet for a few moments. "Can I say hi to Riley?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." Tamsin put the phone down.

Tamsin looked over to where the little girl was playing a few minutes earlier and she didn't see her. "RILEY!?"

Tamsin frantically got up and looked all around the beach and couldn't find her anywhere. She went to take a closer look around the sandcastle she was building. It was half crushed by a large footprint and they led up off the beach. Tamsin was immediately alarmed.

"Bo, I think someone took her! She's not anywhere. Please I can't lose her. My baby, she just got her powers, she so vulnerable. I have to find her." She quickly grabbed their things.

"Tamsin honey take a deep breath, I'm getting on a plane. We will find her. I promise. See you soon."

-TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is part 2. This was actually super entertaining to write. I might even do a sequel about them going home and family life. Leave a review please, I like hearing what the readers think. Catch ya later! xoxo- Ash

Tamsin contacted the local police who thankfully had a Fae cop working at the time. With only the size 11 boot impression to go on, Tamsin and a few officers started to canvas the surrounding area. A distraught Tamsin continuously replayed the day's events in her head. Why didn't she keep a better eye on her? No, she can't blame herself. She has to focus on finding Riley. After quite a few hours of without a single lead, the police force told Tamsin to go home and wait there to see if she were to show up.

She retrieved a bottle of vodka from her stash in the garage, and proceeded to take quite a few shots while watching the minutes tick by. Tamsin had grown to love Riley as if she was her own daughter since the accident. She pushed the thought of possibly never seeing her again out of her head just as her cell phone rang. The valkyrie almost knocked the bottle of vodka to the floor as she snatched up the phone. Tamsin hoped it was the police telling her that they had found the young valkyrie, or atleast that they had a lead as to her whereabouts.

"Hey, Tamsin, my flight just got in. Where are you? I will come meet you." Bo said tiredly, the obvious jetlag apparent.

"Oh, hey Bo. I thought it was the police calling. Truthfully, I forgot you were coming." Tamsin sighed heavily and decided to take the bottle with her out onto the deck. "I'm on the porch at the house, 128 Willow Ln. It's only like 10 minutes from the airport."  
"Alright, I am getting in a cab now. See you in a few."

The valkyrie became lost in her memories as she took bigger gulps of the clear liquid. Soon enough, it all became too much and she had started to cry. Tamsin always made it a rule to never be weak and cry, she hadn't even cried when her mother died. This was so much different though, she had spent just about every moment of the last 2 years with Riley, the little girl was in her heart. A crying Tamsin hadn't noticed that Bo had texted to let her know that she would let herself in. Bo stood in the doorway that led to the deck, and quietly watched the badass valkyrie she was quite possibly still in love with breakdown. Bo then decided to walk over and wrap her arms around the shaking blonde. Tamsin felt the arms around her body and tensed up as she flipped around almost punching the unexpecting succubus. "Tamsin!" Bo called out as the valkyrie's fist came within inches of her face. Tamsin blinked back the haziness the tears left in her eyes and she looked at the brunette she came close to punching. "Bo.. I.. erm. Sorry." The blonde dropped her fist and stared at her feet, unsure of what else to say.

"Tamsin, look at me." Bo lifted the valkyrie's chin so she was looking into her eyes. "Any news about Riley? How much have you drank?" Bo noticed the vodka bottle with only a few sips left. "What do you need?"

"I haven't heard anything, we didn't come across any leads while we were out there earlier. They told me to go home and wait, but I keep getting lost in my thoughts and memories and I feel so helpless. I love her like she's my own daughter, Bo. What am I going to do without her? The first 48 hours are so important during a kidnapping, we are already 12 hours in and nothing except a stupid boot print!" Tamsin's voice was getting more strained as she continued talking. "It doesn't matter how much I drank, you know it doesn't affect me like it does everyone else. I need to find her Bo, that's the only thing I need right now."

Bo pulled Tamsin in for a hug, to which the blonde returned. She didn't want to admit that she needed Bo, but Tamsin melted in the brunette's embrace. Bo ended up being the one to pull away. "Tamsin, hey, I almost forgot to tell you, I found this envelope in your screen door when I came in. It has your name on it."

Tamsin ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside. Like most other ransom notes she has seen during her lifetimes it was made with cutouts of letters from magazines.

 _ **New valkyries are easily influenced**_

 _ **How long do you think it will take for me to turn her against you?**_

 _ **I ran her parents off the road to make it that much easier to get to her**_

 _ **The looks on their faces were priceless**_

 _ **She is the only thing I want**_

 _ **You will never see her again**_

 _ **XO- J**_

Tamsin and Bo stared at the letter trying to make sense of it. It wasn't so much a ransom letter as it was just to rub it in Tamsin's face.

"I thought her parents crash was ruled an accident?" Bo asked a stunned Tamsin.

"That's what it looked like. That's what the report said. It seems like this psycho knew my mom, stepfather, and Riley. He targeted her specifically, but only after her powers came through." It dawned on the valkyrie that the kidnapper could have taken her two years ago after her parents were killed but he waited to see if she gained valkyrie powers. She bolted up the stairs to the storage room and immediately started to search through her mom's old photographs. Bo followed close behind wondering what Tamsin was up to. The blonde finally came upon the pictures from when her mother was pregnant with Riley. A man she never seen before posed in a few pictures with her stepfather and mom. He kind of looked like Riley's father but there were clear differences. She flipped the photos over to check for any sort of information on this mystery man. The last photo had revealed a key piece of information. "Uncle J, Leo, and Rota 8/20/11." Tamsin knew her mother didn't have any siblings, but she had only met her step father Leo once, right after Riley was born. She didn't know anything about his family.

"Bo, it looks like this guy, Uncle J is probably related to Leo in some way. I think we should call Dyson to pull some strings and help find more out about this guy."

"I'll call him now. What was Leo's last name again?"

"Prentiss. Leo Prentiss."

Tamsin finally felt like she was getting somewhere. The letter had sparked a newfound determination in the blonde and she wasn't going to lose this lead. Bo got off the phone with Dyson rather quickly.

"What did he find Bo?"

"Well his buddy from the FBI ran a background check on Leo and learned that Leo didn't have any biological siblings, but that his parents did raise his cousin as his brother."

"Well what is this asshole's name?"

"Jackson Prentiss. Dyson's friend also found an old address here in Hawaii for him. Grab your weapons, we are going to go pay him a little visit."

Tamsin attached her chest holster and put all her knives in their respective slots. She also gave Bo a dagger to replace the one she couldn't bring on the plane. "Ready, to go get our girl back, Tamsin?"

The valkyrie smiled at the succubus, "Let's do this."

They arrived at the residence across the island and it looked like no one had been there in quite a while. "Tamsin, I don't think this is where he is keeping her. Any idea what we do now?"

"Let's think for a minute, he would definitely be trying to get off the island but there are police at every airport and marina around the island and her picture has been sent to every news station in Hawaii. He has probably realized this, so he would be holding her somewhere until everything dies down. It would be somewhere of significance to him. I'm going to call Dyson to see if his FBI contact can find out more about Jackson."

"Hey old partner, I would say it's good to hear from you, if it were under better circumstances. How did that lead turn out?"

"Hey, wolfboy. He wasn't here and it looks like he hasn't been in years. Is there anyway you contact can look deeper into this guy Jackson?"

"He is actually sitting here at the station with me now, I will put him on. He's glad to help a fellow cop."

"Hello this is Eddie."

"Hello Eddie, thanks for your help but that first lead didn't get us anything. Is there anything else you can find out?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Eddie searched Jackson's credit history and if there were any bills in his name. "Nothing is coming up under his name, but when I searched Leo's parent's names something interesting showed up. It looks like they inherited Jackson's parents house and it's never been sold or anything. It should've reverted to Jackson's possession after Leo's parents passed. It looks like it's pretty isolated, maybe you should try there? 795 Vista Way. "

"Sounds good, could you possibly keep digging in case this doesn't turn out?"

"Yeah, I'm on it but I have a good feeling about this one. Good luck!"

Bo and Tamsin got into the car and began speeding towards the next location. "Honey, how are you doing?" Bo looked over at the valkyrie who was focused solely on the road. When Tamsin didn't answer, Bo reached over and placed her hand on the blondes leg. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was thinking about what i am going to do to this guy once I find him. It's going to be a slow and painful death, believe me." Tamsin smirked as she said the last part.

"Well at least you have a plan, but I asked how you are doing?"

"I will have an answer for that once we find Riley. There is something else we need to talk about after this is all over." They pulled slowly up the street towards the house and shut the car off just out of view.

"What is that exactly?"

Tamsin looked at Bo, for the first time in 2 years with that loving smirk that she seen everyday that they were together.

"I love you and I can't lose you again." She placed a quick kiss on the succubus's lips. "You ready to lay on some of that succubus charm?"

"Let's get your sister back."

The darkness was a good cover as they crept up towards the house. There were dim lights coming from the main floor. They quietly checked both doors, which were locked. They then found an open window leading to the kitchen. As stealthy as they could they climbed through the window and tiptoed, checking all the rooms on the main floor. They heard a bang from the basement. Tamsin approached the door with Bo close at her heels. They made their way down the steps and carefully peeked around the corner. They seen Jackson passed out on the floor and Riley tied to a chair. Tamsin ran towards her sister and Bo checked to make sure Jackson was really unconscious.

"Riley, baby. Hey, look at me." Tamsin wasn't affected by the little girls doubt as she got in the way of the girl's gaze. Riley didn't take her eyes off the man lying on the ground. "Riles, hey it's me sissy. You can calm down now, it's all over I got you." She untied her little sister and scooped her up into a big hug. Riley began coming back to reality as she continued to hug her sister.

"Sissy?"

"Yeah, i'm right here honey."

"That man said he is the one that hurt mommy and daddy and he said I can't ever see you again, sissy. I tried really hard to use the scary face on him. I couldn't do it for a long time. Then I thought about how much I missed you and I did it! He fell over and hit his head on the washy machine."

"You did so good baby!" Tamsin looked over at Bo to see if he was still alive. Bo shook her head, he was bleeding from the back of his head from where he hit it off the washing machine. "Let's go. I'll see if Dyson can call in another favor and deal with this."

Tamsin walked back to the car carrying her little sister, with Bo trailing behind a few steps.

"Riley, there is someone I want you to meet. You met her before when you were real little but you probably don't remember. This is sissies friend Bo."

"Tammy, she's really pretty. Do you think so too?"

"Yes sweetheart, I think she is really pretty. Say hi."

"Hi, Bo. Yous pretty."

"Thank you honey. So are you. Happy 4th Birthday!"

"I forgot. Thank you. Can I have cake now?"

Tamsin and Bo giggled at the little girl. "Yes let's go back to the house and we can open your presents and eat cake."

"Yay!" Riley threw her arms around Tamsin's neck and looked over at Bo. "Yous hug too?"

Bo smiled at the sisters, "I would never say no to that."

They arrived back at the house, enjoyed some cake and sat down on the couch for presents.

Tamsin had gotten her sister her first sword, and a few dvds of her favorite show among other things. Bo didn't have a chance to buy Riley anything because of the craziness over the last day. "Hey, Riles. Let's me, you and sissy go out tomorrow and I will get you anything you want from the toy store, okay?"

"Yay! Sissy, I like Bo."

"Me too, kiddo."

Tamsin and Bo put Riley to bed as the little blonde wouldn't go to bed unless Bo said goodnight and tucked her in. "Thank you sissy, and Bo. You saved me."

"I love you sweetie, you don't have to thank me."

"That's goes for me too, squirt. Bo said as she kissed the little on the forehead and told Tamsin she would be out on the porch.

Tamsin said goodnight and locked the windows and the front door. She joined Bo out on the porch to finally have that talk. "Riley seems to love you."

"I can tell. I love her already too. She is lucky to have such a badass big sister like you."

Tamsin abruptly turned towards the succubus. "Bo, look at me. I meant what I said, I can't lose you again. But, I also can't ask you to leave your family. I have been thinking, even though my mom wanted to raise Riley here, I think she would be better off raised around a bunch of friends who are more like family that will love her unconditionally. I can't think of a better place than back in Toronto with Dyson, Kenzi, Trick and even Lauren." Tamsin paused and gazed into Bo's eyes. "What I am trying to ask is, would you be okay with me moving back?"

"Would I be okay with you moving back? Really valkyrie? I want you back, Tamsin. I want it to be like no time has passed and we are still engaged. I want us to get married and raise Riley, and a bunch more little ones." Bo got down on one knee in front of Tamsin. "Do you still want to marry me?"

Tamsin couldn't help but giggle, "Of course, I do succulet." Bo tried placing the ring Tamsin originally bought for her on the blonde's finger but it was definitely too big.

"I bought that ring for you Bo, you wear it." Tamsin then pulled Bo up and placed a heated kiss on her fiance's mouth. When they finally broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. "Let's go home, Tamsin."


End file.
